Harrypotteritis
by Erik's Angel
Summary: A short, relatively funny cliche about nothing really, but it involves the HP characters. Read and review.


  
Harrypotteritis  
  
A/n: This is just me being silly. It's really short, so I'm not wasting much of your time. Please read and review!!  
  
*****  
  
I sat down at my computer and started to add more to my Phantom of the Opera fic, Angels of Music . . .  
  
(I start typing: Michael sat on the couch listening to the Phantom teach Chri --)  
  
(Harry Potter pops on to the computer screen)  
  
HARRY: Hey!! How come you're always writing about Michael and the Phantom and that guy whose name starts with an R . . . I can't remember it.  
  
(Hermione and Ron pop up beside him)  
  
HERMIONE: Raoul, Harry. Haven't you ever read Phant --  
  
HARRY AND RON: NO WE HAVEN'T!!  
  
HERMIONE: Well I was just saying that if you wou --  
  
ME: Hold on a minute. What are you all doing here?  
  
RON: Oh, we just wanted you to write something about us for a change.  
  
ME: But you guys can't decide that. I'm the fanfic writer, and I decide what I'm going to write. Besides, I've got people waiting on the sequel to that story. There are loads of other people who write about you three.  
  
HARRY: Yeah, we know. But we read your profile and we know that you've read stuff about us. We just want you to write something about us.  
  
ME: I probably will -- actually I take that back. I'll post this. I think it's funny anyways. I mean it's not every day that Harry Potter pops up on my computer screen.  
  
RON: Hey, what about us?  
  
ME: Strike that. Go back. It's not every day that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger pop up on my computer screen.  
  
RON: That's better.  
  
(Crookshanks jumps down off Hermione's shoulder to come sniff at the screen. My cat -- Duncan -- who has been sitting in my lap for the past five minutes looks at me, sniffs the screen, and jumps into the computer.)  
  
ME: Oh my god -- not you too!!!!  
  
DUNCAN: Mrow?  
  
(Runs off with Crookshanks)  
  
ME: (sarcastically) Beautiful! Now what?  
  
(Draco Malfoy appears in the top corner of the screen. Crabbe and Goyle show up behind him.)  
  
ME: I shouldn't have asked.  
  
MALFOY: Hey, Potter. Whats the matter? Couldn't find anything better to do than to talk to a muggle?  
  
ME: I resent that. (under my breath) I have got to get control over this fanfic.  
  
MALFOY: (in a sing-song voice) Oooooh. I'm scaaaaaaared.  
  
HERMIONE: You'd better be, Malfoy. Fanfic writers have more power than you'll ever be able to dream of!! (Whispers to me) Don't you?  
  
ME: You bet I do. You better watch your back, Malfoy, or I might do something like this to you!  
  
(I turn Crabbe into a beetle and Goyle into a worm.)  
  
MALFOY: So?  
  
(A giant foot comes out of nowhere and crushes Crabbe and Goyle -- it touches the tip of Malfoy's toe.)  
  
MALFOY: (screaming) AAAAAH!! You hurt my toe.  
  
(He bursts into tears.)  
  
ME: My god. You're so annoying.  
  
(With a pop, he disappears.)  
  
RON: Whoa. Can you teach me to do that?  
  
HARRY: What did you do to him?  
  
ME: I deleted him.  
  
(Sirius Black comes riding in on his motorcycle.)  
  
ME: (smiling) Hi Sirius.  
  
SIRIUS: Hey. Thanks for writing me in!  
  
ME: No problem. Anytime.  
  
(Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gaping at Sirius.)  
  
HARRY: But --  
  
HERMIONE: -- you're --  
  
RON: -- in --  
  
SIRIUS: -- hiding. I know.  
  
ME: He's free as long as I decide he is.  
  
(I wink at Sirius. He smiles back.)  
  
SIRIUS: Alright. Everyone on for a ride.  
  
RON: But we can't all fit.  
  
ME: Oops. Sorry.  
  
(I make the motorcycle bigger so that everyone can fit.)  
  
HARRY: Works for me.  
  
(Everyone gets on. I wave as they drive off. My cat pops back through the screen and into my lap.)  
  
ME: Did you have a nice time?  
  
DUNCAN: Mrow.  
  
ME: Good. Now, where was I?  
  
(Begins typing: Michael sat on the couch listening to the Phantom teach Christine . . . )  
  
The End.  
  
*****  
  
Ok everyone. I'm proud of you for reading all the way through. Now review please!!  
  
~ Erik's Angel ~ 


End file.
